1. Technical Field
This invention relates to fishing related apparatuses and, more particularly, to a two-handed fish hook removal apparatus.
2. Prior Art
Fishing is a popular and rapidly growing sport. Once a fish is caught and reeled in, a fisherman removes the fish hook either by hand or with an implement such as forceps, small pliers or the like. At this point, the fisherman may keep the fish or, as is becoming more common, release the fish back into the water. Many waters are regulated so that fish are required to be released. As fishing gains in popularity, increasing numbers of lakes and streams are being designated as “catch and release” only areas.
In “catch and release” fishing, the health of the fish after the release becomes a key issue. Research studies have shown a dramatic relationship between the amount of time that a fish is handled as it is being caught and released, and its chances of survival. One study by the University of Ontario, Canada, found an astounding 68% range in mortality rates, with a direct relationship existing between the extent of fish handling, exposure to air during catch and release, and a fish's chances of survival.
There are a number of ways in which a fish's health can be compromised during the catch and release process. For example, the protective coating of slime covering the fish's body may be partially removed during handling by the fisherman, thereby leaving the unprotected areas vulnerable to waterborne infections. The delicate mouth and jaw area, as well as the gill membranes, may be damaged by the fish hook, the implement used to remove the hook, or the hands of the fisherman. The internal organs of the fish may be damaged by squeezing the fish too tightly. In addition, relatively brief exposure to air has been shown to damage gill membranes, causing delayed respiratory shock and death as much as 24 hours after the fish is released back into the water.
In order to insure the highest chances of survival for the fish, it is desirable to catch and then release the fish underwater, with as little physical contact between the fisherman and the fish as possible. It is also desirable to remove the hook from the fish without damaging the hook.
However, prior art fish hook removers do not adequately address these concerns. Typical prior art fish hook removers used by fishermen include devices designed to grab the shank, or straight part of the fish hook, with a clamping action. The fish hook is then twisted, pushed, or pulled out of its engagement with the fish's mouth. A major drawback with these clamping type devices is that they are cumbersome to use, thereby making it difficult to grab the hook when caught in the mouth of a live flapping fish. The fish usually must be held still, often with some force, in order to grab the hook with the clamping type device. In order to accomplish the removal of the fish hook, the fisherman typically ends up handling the fish so that the fish is immobilized during removal.
Accordingly, a need remains for a two-handed fish hook removal apparatus in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a two-handed fish hook removal apparatus that is convenient, time saving, efficient, simple, and safe.